The Melancholy of Organization XIII
by Turanlady
Summary: Three girls are transported into the world of Kingdom Hearts one night, by the Chilly Academic himself, Vexen. What the Organization didnt realise...was that the girls are the ultimate pranksters...What has Vexen wrought upon the Castle Oblivion?
1. Chapter 1  Posers

_**The Melancholy of Organization XIII**_

_Summary: Right, this is one of those creepy fangirl stories. I have no idea if my friends (who are the two other girls, Kelly and Jennifer) are fangirls themselves. A lot of fluff, hopefully comedy, and the randomness that was born from overtiredness and boredom._

_Disclaimer: I own only the occasional plot._

**_CHAPTER 1!!! - Posers_**

-Tabitha's POV-

"Oi, Kelly!" I snapped over the phone, in no way other than anxiety. "I'm sending through another one of these fanfictions," I clicked the send button on the email before she could reply, and returned to my bed, collapsing on it. A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Good god, Tabitha," Kelly sighed. "You're such a nerd! I mean, who on earth reads fanfictions obsessively, watch Youtube videos, yet hasn't even played Kingdom Hearts 2?! I swear, you're nuts…got the mail,"

I let rip one of my unique laughs, sounding very much like someone who had just blown up a school building (which, mind you, I have). "And? It just shows us how much Im looking forward to playing it! Besides, it was you two who got me addicted!"

A crackling on the other end of the line told me that the other twin had picked up the other phone in their house. I sighed. "Hiya Jen,"

"Hi, ya shitbag!" She hollered. I had to hold the phone an arms length away from my ear. I swear, she's going to be a great general one day. "When are you coming to visit?"

The five thousandth time she's asked this week. I rolled my eyes. "I told you guys! Sometime over Christmas. I still gotta figure it out around my work hours,"

"Aww," Jen whined. "Wotcha been up to, Ta-…"

"Jen get out of it! I was talking to her first!" Kelly snarled. An 'Ow!' and 'You bitch!' could be heard, and I rolled my eyes once again.

Fighting twins. What else.

After about five minutes of shouting and abused eardrums, I snapped.

"Okay! Enough with the fighting!" I screamed in the handpiece. "Just be happy I'm coming to visit at all!"

I was greeted with silence. Wow, kind of reminds me of when I went to the extremes to catch the attention of my fellow maths students.

_**-Uber Cool Flashback Thingy!-**_

"_Everybody! Everyone!!" I cried, waving my arms around in a futile attempt to catch the attention of the nerds. "Can I please have your attention!"_

_To no avail, the nerds continued to talk about online internet gaming and such. I sighed, and took in a deep breath._

"_MATHEMATICAL PI IS EXACTLY THREE!!" I roared, holding up three fingers. Gasps ran around, and everyone looked at me in horror, one of them clutching his chest. I sighed._

"_I'm sorry it had to come to that,"_

_I was shunned by the nerd population ever since._

_**-Uber flashback thingy over!-**_

**__**

"Hey…um Tabz?" Kelly said, her voice filled with incredulity and confusion. "There's nothing here. The fanfic isn't here,"

"What?" I cried, sitting bolt upright. "I sent the friggin thing! I spellchecked every goddamned word!!"

"Well," Kelly stated with finality. "Its not here. Not that I care,"

"Goddamned, crappy laptop…" I muttered, colourfully abusing the piece of technology that I roughly grabbed off my desk. I typed in the story address, and watched as the page uploaded.

Kelly was right. The words weren't there. Except for four odd words that were centred in the page.

_Welcome to the Orgy_

I frowned, and smiled. Cryptic Clues! Excellent! I love these things! I finally remembered I was on the phone, and shouted in it.

"Hello? Kel, you still the-!"

"Yes of course Im still here numb nuts!" She snapped. "There's no need to shout!" Just for forewarning, if you hadn't realised already, we seem to have a habit of shouting at each other over the phone.

"Okay fine!" I sighed, scrolling the page in complete boredom and anxiousness. "Is there ANYTHING on the file I sent you?"

"Umm…" Kelly hummed, and a flurry of clicking could be heard. She let out a burst of raucous laughter. "Its says welcome to the Orgy! That's awesome! Where'd you get it Ta-!"

"Just shut up a second!" I yelped, bringing up Google and typing in Organization XIII. Oddly, only one link came up. I stared.

"What…the…hell…"

"What?" Kelly asked. "What is it?"

"Get up Google and type in Organization thirteen," I said quietly. "Tell Jen to as well. I need to make sure my computer isn't playing screwy with my mind…"

"Why? Ah, dont worry...I'll do it…" She muttered. I listened anxiously to the tapping on the keyboard, and I winced as Kelly shouted for her sister.

Then silence.

"Um…Kelly?" I whispered, terribly afraid that the twins had finally resorted to knives and sharp items for their battle.

"Tabz?" She replied, her voice shaking with curiosity and confusion. "How many results did you get?"

I ignored that, knowing the answer. "What about Jen?"

"I got the same!" I heard from the phone, once again putting distance between it and myself. "One result! It says Orgy Chatroom! Buwahaha!! We should join i-!"

"Just shut up Jen!" I cried in frustration. "Okay. On the count of three, we all click on the link,"

For some reason, I was filled with absolute dread and fear. The impending doom of clicking that link seemed perilous. But I had to do it, because…I'm like that.

"Ready?" I asked, moving the cursor over the link. "One…two…thr-."

"Wait! Wait!" Jen cried, and I sighed in frustration. "Do we click when you say three?"

"When I say three!" I growled. "Right…one…two…thr-."

"Wait!" Jen cried again. "Soo…we click ON three, not after? Or before?"

"For Christ's sake Jennifer!" I roared. "As soon as I say three, you click! Don't do it before, don't do it after! Right…one….two…three!"

The simultaneous sound of clicks echoed oddly in my ear, and the screen opened the window. There was another odd silence as the screen loaded.

"What…the…hell…" Kelly muttered. Obviously, her computer had loaded it. Mine was being slow, just for irony. A clicking on the other end told me Jennifer had hung up, but there was a hell of a lot of distant laughter through Kelly's phone.

The page finally loaded. I stared.

_Welcome to the Orgy Chatroom. Currently active members:_ 6

**Superior01**

**Notemo**

**Sailormoonfan**

**SilentHero**

**Hotwithfire**

**Icydisposition**

"Oh my god…" Kelly laughed. "These people must be serious Organization fans!"

"No duh, Kelly…" I muttered, rolling my eyes at my stupidity. I clicked settings, and opened up the Display Name options.

**Explosivenerd**

"Righto," I said, rubbing my hands together in a plotting manner. "What are your names?"

"Bob." Kelly said simply. I didn't question her motives. "You'll recognise Jennifer's immediately,"

"Whatever," I said. "Okidoki, lets go,"

I selected the Chatroom, and clicked 'join'. Then the anxious wait began.

Waiting.

Waiting.

It loaded. I scanned over the names, and snorted in laughter at the one that was obviously Jennifer's.

**I-Rape-You**

"Told you you'd notice it," Kelly said. "Im hanging up now. Good luck and cya!"

I glanced at the new log entry, and gulped.

**((AN: Until I say, for a while, the dialogue's gonna be a Chatroom style. So what. Sue me))**

**Superior01: **State your name.

**Explosivenerd: **Can't you read, dumbass??

**I-rape-you: **Heyo! XD

**Bob. : **Hiii….

**Sailormoonfan: **How dare you insult our superior?!

**Hotwithfire: **Lol! Who's I-rape-you??

**I-rape-you: **Me. Wow. These people are slow, Tabz…

**Notemo: **How on earth did you find this thing?

**Explosivenerd: **lol very true… Umm, it was the only thing that showed up on the screen when we searched Organization XIII.

**Superior01: **Why were you searching the organization?

**Bob: **Cuz she's obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, like you guys. I mean, come one! Half of you use their codenames for Christ's sake!

**Notemo: **We are the organization. Did you think that?

**I-rape-you: **lolol! They are obsessed!!

**Bob: **I stand by my point.

**Explosivenerd: **rofl. If you are, then prove it!

**Notemo: **Hey Vexen! Do you still have that world portal?

**Icydisposition: **Yes I do. Why? I missed out on half of this.

**SilentHero: **…..

**Bob: **Oh be quiet.

**-Liquidrocker has signed in-**

****

**Liquidrocker: **What have I missed?

**Hotwithfire: **Hey Dem! Lol, these weirdo people have found our Chatroom.

**-Eviltwin13 has signed in-**

****

**Hotwithfire: **Roxas!! _((glomps))_

**Liquidrocker: **Wow. Hi randoms.

**Explosivenerd: **Hiii… O.o

**Eviltwin13: **Lol. Who? Oh hi Axel…

**Hotwithfire: **_keeps hugging Roxas))_

**Bob.: **Wow… so obsessed. PROVE IT TO US!!!

**Icydisposition: **Hold your horses!!! I just have to finish calibrating it!! What's your world??

**I-rape-you: **OMFG!! You sound as nerdy as Tabz here!!

**Hotwithfire: **Who's Tabz?

**Eviltwin13: **Who's Tabz?

**Liquidrocker: **Who's Tabz?

**Explosivenerd: **Mee!! Who else has a nerdy name here?!?!?!

**-Notemo has signed off-**

****

**-Sailormoonfan has signed off-**

****

**Eviltwin13: **Axel, we gotta sign off. Superior's calling us for something. Something about world travel…

**Hotwithfire: **Aww…. Lol, Xaldin's probably stabbed someone again…

**Bob.: **Fine. Bye.

**-Eviltwin13 has signed off-**

****

**-Hotwithfire has signed off-**

****

**-Superior01 has signed off-**

****

**I-rape-you: **Wow. We just got rejected.

**Explosivenerd: **I agree. O.O

**Bob.: **Whatever. I'll talk to you guys later.

**-Bob has signed off-**

****

**I-rape-you: **She's got a point. Catcha Later biyotch.

**-I-rape-you has signed off-**

****

**((AN: Chatroom dialogue is now over!! Yay! Goodness, I was getting tired of changing to bold type every two lines…))**

The goddamned site kicked me.

"Ah well," I sighed, shutting down and closing the laptop heavily. "Sleep…essential…"

I lay down on my bed, and refused to get up again. In the meantime, whilst I lay there, I studied the ceiling for what I believe to be the thousandth time, looking for odd patterns in the paint grain.

* * *

**AN: lol, wow, i got so bored that i wrote this...trust me, Im planning alot of explosions, putting women's underwear in the men's rooms, rigging doorhandles with shockers... BEAR WITH ME PPL!!! Please read and review!!!**


	2. New Nicknames and Odd Discoveries

**_Chapter 2 – New Nicknames…and an Odd Discovery_**

**((AN: Just for knowledge, both Kelly and Jennifer are twins. They are pure tomboys, and converted me. It is true that Im planning to visit some time soon. I shall try to update asap, but it all depends on this exam block, for I shall not have any creative juices following them.**

**PS: Pie is the source of all my power…))**

* * *

**_-Kelly's POV-_**

"Get out of my room!" I roared, slamming the door in my twin sister's face. "Next time I'll take Tabz technique and use a weapon!"

I listened to the colorful cursing and laughing move up the hallway, and I sighed, dropping onto the bed.

"Need…sleep…" I groaned, falling back into the pillow. I closed my eyes, but couldn't rid myself of an odd feeling. That something life-changing was going to happen very soon.

What on earth were those fan people talking about? What world did they live in? Ha, these people are far too obsessed. Even worse than Tabitha. But still, it was odd. Wouldn't they live on earth as well?

"Stupid…" I muttered, rolling over on my side. I think I finally drifted off, but those thoughts were still whizzing through my mind.

* * *

**_-Jennifer's POV-_**

****

"Heh," I smirked, switching off the bathroom light. "Once again, the Jen strikes,"

I went down to our hideout, the lower level of the house with a bar and my Playstation.

"MY PLAYSTATION!" I roared to the ceiling, grinning. "You hear that?! Now…" I rubbed my hands together wickedly, and promptly plopped myself down onto the lounge, and picking up the controller. All in one movement.

I flicked on the TV, and shrieked, falling off the back of the chair, the volume was so loud. The horribly repetitive Kingdom Hearts music blared in my ears, and I fumbled with the remote.

"Volume down….volume down…" I muttered in frustration, pressing every single button until I hit volume. "Father's gonna kill me….volume down….Ah!"

I finally found the correct button, and tapped it in a mad hype.

"JENNIFER!!! BED NOW!!"

I winced. Too late.

Slamming down the controller, I switched off the TV, and sighed angrily. Parents honestly had no idea how important computer games are to us teens.

"And they say they were our age once…" I muttered, shaking my head as I stormed up the stairs.

I tripped over the rug at the top.

"Of course…" I snarled, now thoroughly furious with the world. "If only I could set the things I hate on fire… and laugh at the burning…"

I slammed the light off, and threw myself onto my bed, cursing loudly. The cursing slowed to mumbling, and I finally gave into sleep, thinking of all the ways I could take over the world.

* * *

_**-A WEEK LATER!!! KELLY'S POV!-**_

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbzzz……." I drawled into the phone, making sure my voice was as whiny as possible.

"Yuh?" She answered, the furious tapping running in the background.

"Are you being a nerd again?" I asked in utter boredom, examining my fire ant (AN: don't ask me why) farm.

"Im still trying to find out why we cant get any search results other than that Chatroom, which always seems to be active," She explained, and I rolled my eyes.

Here goes another nerd rant.

"I've performed the search through several proxy's, and even downloaded a tor grid, but I don't think it's the IP address this ti-!"

"Okay Tabz!" I cried out. "I get it!! You've tried every possible nerdy way to find other results. You can't find anything. So what?" I sighed heavily. "What is the problem?"

Silence.

"That means no online Kingdom Hearts…" She mumbled glumly. I swear my eyes spread as wide as plates.

"You're kidding me," I said incredulously. No reply. I snorted into the phone, dropping it as I fell to the floor laughing.

"You've hit a new level of obsession, Tabz…" I laughed. Lucky I had it on loudspeaker, or I wouldn't have been able to hear the next part.

"Oh trust me Kelly…" She said, and I got the subtle feeling she was smirking stupidly. "You have no idea what Kingdom Hearts obsessed is until you meet Sarek…or Star trek as you fondly nicknamed him,"

I sat up, still calming from the laughing. "I hope he's not as bad as those weirdo Chatroom guys…"

"Noooo, he's not," She admitted. She gasped, and I rolled my eyes. Another nerdy plan in motion now.

"Lets join that Chatroom again!" She said. I sighed, and brought up the page, signing in. I smirked wickedly as I typed in my new display name.

"You still Explosivenerd, Tabz?" I asked, still grinning.

"Nope," She replied. "Let's stump them for a bit. "You sticking with Bob? Oh, and get Jen onli-…"

"Hiya Turdburger!!" Jennifer screamed. I wasn't particularly sure whether that was aimed at either me or the phone, but I dealt her a good blow around the back of the head for kicks.

"Hi Jen…" Tabz called.

"When ya coming to visi-!"

"Shut up and sign in Jen!" I roared in her ear. She gave me one of her most attractive faces, which involved sticking her two fingers up her left nostril and curling her upper lip in a sneer. She then stormed off, and I heard the blinking of a fresh page. I looked at the screen and read the names.

_**Welcome to the Orgy Chatroom!**_

_Currently active members: _**5**

_Active visitors: _**1**

**-Liquidrocker-**

**-Flowerpower-**

**-Hotwithfire-**

**Eviltwin13-**

**-Notemo-**

I read the names online, frowning as I didn't recognize one. I shrugged, and grinned, hanging up the phone and clicking 'log in'.

A peal of horrid laughter exploded from Jennifer's room, and I rolled my eyes. Obviously Tabitha had an interesting name.

I found it highly amusing.

**-Cyberstalker-**

I growled as the door flung open and Jen stumbled in, falling to the floor in a drunken manner as she laughed.

"Oh my god!!" She cackled, slamming her fist on the ground. I watched her with irritation. "All three of us have such perverted names!"

I picked her up off the floor by wrenching her ear, and dragged her out, slamming the door once again. I slumped on the chair, muttering angrily in Swahili. And I had no idea I could speak Swahili.

A blinking appeared on the screen, and I began reading and replying.

**Notemo: **Great…more newbies…god life sucks..

**Virginitythief: **Rofl. Shuddup you emo.

**((AN: Virginiythief is Jennifer… XD))**

**Notemo:** NOT AN EMO!! …Im gonna go find a razor now…

**Virginitythief: --**cough-- emo --cough--

**Notemo: **……

**Hotwithfire: **Holy shit! Another awesome name! Hi5! --air hi5--

**Virginitythief: **O.o Ohhkay… hi5

**Thewalkingsex: **Hiya.

**_((AN: Isht Kelly))_**

**Eviltwin13: **Hey there.

**Cyberstalker: **Kaching! --throws refrigerator through door-- Hiii!!!

**Hotwithfire: **Aww…now Roxas and I can't finish our…internet session. --coughs--

**Thewalkingsex: **lol. Well done tabz.

**Virginitythief: **ROFL!! OOooohhh!! Were u guys having an internet orgy??? Lol.

**Notemo: **Oh shit.

**Hotwithfire: **What?

**Notemo: **You remember the other week?

**Eviltwin13: **When those random chicks found our Chatroom?

**Cyberstalker: **Oi! Who are you calling random chicks, shortstuff?!

**Notemo: **wonderful…make my day…Im gonna go jump off a cliff now.

-**Notemo has signed off-**

**Flowerpower: **Axel, what have I missed?

**Hotwithfire: **A lot.

**Eviltwin13: **Randoms.

**Flowerpower: **Ah…Are they male?

**Thewalkingsex: **Hell no!

**Virginitythief: **Why'd you ask? Are you a poof?

**Cyberstalker: **lol

**Hotwithfire: **Wow, they make a good argument, Marly.

**Eviltwin13: **I have to agree.

**Flowerpower: **…….

**Cyberstalker: **O.O are you admitting it?!

**Virginitythief: **ROFLMAO!!! Dad just walked in and saw the name of the Chatroom!

**Thewalkingsex: **lol, sucks to be you.

**Virginitythief: **You retard. He's your father too.

**Cyberstalker: **LOL!! Did he think it was a porn Chat?

**Virginitythief: **Yup.

**Thewalkingsex: **Gawd, I swear parents don't know a single thing about their kids... we're not dumb enough to join a porn site.

**Virginitythief: **……um…..

**Liquidrocker: **O.O

**Hotwithfire: **lol! Are you admitting you've got porn??

**Eviltwin13: **Um how old are you?

**Cyberstalker: **We're all fifteen.

**-Flowerpower has signed out-**

**Hotwithfire: **lol OMG!! Perverted teen girls!!! Roxas! You should be more like that!

**Eviltwin13: **Hell no! Two reasons! One; Im not a girl! Two!; You've already taken the title of perverted!!

**Liquidrocker: **XD brb, getting bucket of water…

**Hotwithfire: **That hurt, Roxas…Im not perverted.

**Eviltwin13: **Oh really? What was that the other day then, huh?

**Hotwithfire: **Umm…

**Virginitythief: **Rofl!! Tell me more!!!

**Thewalkingsex: **Oh god…

**Cyberstalker: **has fainted

**Eviltwin13: **Go on!! Tell them!! Tell them AALL about just how you managed to find your way into my shower...

**Hotwithfire: **GAH!! JUST A SECOND!! DEMYX JUST THREW WATER ON MY HEAD!! Sonovabitch…

**Virginitythief: **Lol!!

**Thewalkingsex: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!

**Cyberstalker: **O.o umm….Kelly, do you think that maybe these people really are the Organization?

**Thewalkingsex: **You're kidding me…you believe this drabble??

**Virginitythief: **I sorta do…

**Liquidrocker: **Believe what?

**Hotwithfire: **Oh! So you're going to finally believe us now?!

**Cyberstalker**) I guess…

**Hotwithfire: **Yay! glomps Cyberstalker Oh brb, im gonna check what Vexen's up to with that machine…

**Eviltwin13: **Its alright if you don't…we'll just have Vexen and Saix fix that…

**Thewalkingsex: **O.o was that a threat against me?!

**Virginitythief: **Im just gonna play along for a bit. Im not a dipshit like Tabz…

**Cyberstalker: **Beh…Well, im off..cya!

**-Cyberstalker has signed off-**

**Virginitythief: **Yeh…sames…

**-Virginitythief has signed off-**

**-Thewalkingsex has signed off-**

**Hotwithsex: **Hey! Where'd everybody go? BTW dem, Vexy's found their location…

**((AN: End of dialogue!!))**

I sighed and stretched, snapping the laptop shut and falling onto my bed, not even bothering to get changed, and fell asleep immediately.

My sleep was rudely interrupted at midnight by a thud and crash downstairs.

* * *

**AN: Woot!! I finally get a cliffy in!! And Its only the second chapter!!!! YAYAYAY!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
